Mistress 9
Mistress 9 is the Sovereign of Silence, wife of Bowser, and mother of Bowser Jr. Like her husband and son, she debuted in a cameo in Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. Then debuted in Winnie the Pooh vs. Hook. She returned in Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith as separatist spared by Darth Vader. She and her family returned in Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, where they and Team Rocket were teaming up with Vader and the Emperor, but were then defeated and trapped in Mewtwo's ghost trap. Then she and her family returned in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost. One time, she and her family became good guys in Pooh's Adventures of Cool Runnings, in which they help Pooh and co. compete in the Winter Olympics with Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic, but they then left early during the celebrations. Mistress Nine and her family came back in Winnie the Pooh Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest, along with her son's girlfriend, Ranamon, when they teamed up Hexxus to destroy FernGully and the heroes, but were then blown away by Calmaramon's out-of-controlled Titanic Tempest attack. The four returned in Winnie the Pooh Meets Inspector Gadget and teamed up with Dr. Claw, but they were soon defeated and they escaped through a warp hole, leaving Claw to go to jail. She will become Timon and Pumbaa's enemy in ''Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of Sailor Moon''. She appears throughout most of Bowser's Pooh Movies as the 2nd in command of the koopas, also helping such villains as Plankton, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, and even Biollante, in Pooh's Adventures of Super Mario Sunshine, Mistress Nine, plots to kidnap Princess Peach for Bowser, but now that their old nemesis from the past Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts had returned to help our heroes, and retrieve Sailor Mini Moon's true Pure Heart Crystal from their clutches. Trivia * Mistress 9 is rivals with Apocalypse. * Mistress 9 will be killed by Apocalypse in Code Red joins Captain America Civil War. * Mistress 9 was first mentioned in Toiletta's Tragic Past! of Liam's Adventures of Yo-Kai Watch before officially appearing in Matchmaker Ryan!. Gallery Category:VILLAINS Category:Masters of Evil Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Characters Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Murderers Category:Females Category:Sorceresses Category:Witches Category:Aliens Category:Demons Category:Neutral Characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures villains Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:The Masters of Evil Category:Anti Villains Category:E.V.I.L.S. Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Team of E.V.I.L. Category:Anime Category:Anime characters Category:Sailor Moon Characters Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Liam's Adventures Series villains Category:Deceased villains Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Femme Fatale Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Anime villainesses Category:Non-Disney Villainesses Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Team Rocket's Recruits Category:Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Category:Characters voiced by Jennifer Gould Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Characters voiced by Christine Marie Cabanos Category:TV Show Villains Category:Main Antagonist Category:Eggman's Villainous Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Team Prime's Adventures villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures Villains Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures villains